Ready Aim Fire
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Christopher Walkin- single, collage graduate, and most importantly, hunter. Or ex-hunter. He screwed up pretty badly on a job with Gordon, and now there's hell to pay. Enter Madison Johnson. A freshman who's entire family is murdered in front of her. Funny what sort of things bring people together. Now they're on the run, and only Sam and Dean can save them.
1. Chapter 1

"Any civilians in the vehicle?" Kubrick eyed the Sierra through his scope. Crouched on a nearby hill, he had been waiting for its arrival for nearly two hours.

"I prefer the term, accomplices," Gordon let a rare smile flit onto his face.

"What have we got?" Creedy barked.

"What looks like a pissed fiancé, middle aged couple, and two kids, high school age. Boy and girl," he reported.

"Let's take out the girl first, she's in the back," Creedy glanced down.

"No, off the boy. The chick looks like a screamer," Gordon scoffed.

"Done," he squinted, and pulled the trigger.

**-X-**

"What was that?" Mrs. Johnson whipped around in her chair, straining to see the vehicle's rear seats.

"Omigod omigod omigod," Madison breathed, shaking her hands.

A lot could be said about Madison Johnson, but she was not, in fact, a screamer. Whether she was watching the Shining, or tumbling down Sheikra's two hundred foot drop, she never let more than the barest squeal escape her lips.

"What happened Madison?" Mrs. Johnson's voice grew panicky, "What was that noise?"

"Aaron's been shot!" she cried. His hazel eyes had rolled back in his head, and blood was trickling from his lips. And that was without even mentioning the hole in his forehead.

"WHAT?"

-X-

"Who's next?"

"I'd take out the fiancé," Gordon glanced down.

"I have a clear shot on the rogue," Kubrick looked up.

"No," Gordon shook his head, "I'm gonna make that son of a bitch pay. I'm sending him off to hell myself. Do the girl."

"Alright," he moved back to the scope.

-X-

"RACHEL!" Chris whipped around, just as she slumped forward. He grabbed her shoulders, looking around frantically. They'd been traveling on the same country road for nearly an hour, and nothing but rolling hills flowed on either side. Now three crouched figures dotted the landscape.

_Damn._

"Okay!" Chris tried to level his breathing, "Mr. Johnson, I need you to stop the car."

Another shot rang out, and bits of Mr. Johnson's head sprayed all over the window shield. Mrs. Johnson shrieked, covering her eyes with clenched fingers.

The car instantly swerved to the side, throwing bodies of all states across the van. It began running up a small hill but lost momentum, rolling back down the side. Doing a one eighty it swerved into a massive oak, its protruding branches going straight through the window.

**-X-**

"Done," Kubrick smirked, clicking the safety back into place, "Now let's get a damn slice. I'm hungry."

"No," Gordon began making his way down the hill, "We see if he's dead. If he is- fine. If he's not, all the better."

**-X-**

"Uhh," Chris moaned, rubbing his head. His hand came back coated in a thin sheet of blood. Wrenching himself out of the destroyed upholstery, he jerked open the sliding door.

"Mrrhmm."

Christopher whipped around, locating the noise. Madison struggled, trying to free herself from the damaged seatbelt.

"Hey, hey," he whispered, unfastening the restraint. Pulling her to him he lifted her out of the ruined vehicle. She clung to his shoulders, eyes wide with surprise and fear.

"Are there any other survivors?" he turned, appraising the wreck.

"What just- why would-?" she stammered, still not releasing his jacket.

"We need to get out of here, _now_," he carefully set her down, before towing her towards the hills.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to get out of sight. From there I'll take you to the nearest town," he froze, hauling her behind the nearest tree. After a moment of silence he deemed it safe, and they trekked onwards.

"What are we even running fro-"

"SH!" he clapped his hand over her mouth.

"How'd the bastard even survive? Gordon, you _said _this would work!" Creedy spat, struggling under the weight of the M99 Anti-Materiel Sniper Rifle strapped to his back.

"Don't know, don't care. I want that shithead _gone_," Gordon snarled.

"Christopher fucking Walkin is a dead man," Kubrick agreed.

"You?" Madison mouthed, pointing to her cousin's fiancé. He nodded warily, setting a shushing finger on her lips. They sat there for nearly ten minutes, unmoving, unspeaking. When every sign of the hunters had disappeared, they still sat motionless.

"Listen to me," he pressed his lips to her ear, "They don't know you're alive. I want it to stay that way. Nearest town's in a couple miles- we're walking there. You remember those men?" she nodded, "If you see _any _of them, _anywhere_, you run like hell and don't look back. Understand?" his brunette tresses shadowed his grey eyes dangerously, "Come on."

**-X-**

"He's nowhere, let's just pack up," Creedy complained, rubbing his shins. They had been walking for over two hours, and they hadn't gotten any closer to the rogue.

"No, we're finding this jackass, one way or another," Gordon insisted, waving his handgun for emphasis.

"Come on," Kubrick put a hand on Gordon's shoulder, "He's long gone. There's a town in a few miles. Let's head there, and we can keep looking tomorrow. He doesn't have a car- he can't get very far."

"Uh, he doesn't have a car?" Creedy tapped his shoulder, gesturing to where their Ford Crown Victoria used to be.

"Shit!" he kicked at the dirt, "CHRISTOPHER!"

** So that's chapter one. Sam and Dean will come in next chapter, so that's a thing. Right now I'm just rambling because I want it to be one thousand words. Except I need another hundred so this could take a while. I could use really short words I suppose, like a, I, me, my, etcetera. I'm already at nine hundred and thirty. So how are you doing? Would you like to leave a review? That would be pretty sweet. I like reviews. What episode of Supernatural are you on? I'm watching it right now. I'm on episode ten of season three. The one about Bobby falling into a coma. Whoops spoiler alert. I should be studying for finals. I have science tomorrow. Ten more words. Alright. Your mom is fat.**

**Zenith Aquilla**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good old Chanhassen, Minnesota," Christopher sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"You've been to Chanhassen?" Madison glanced up at him.

"No," he admitted, "But I've been to Burnsville. Which is close."

"Burnsville is over twenty miles away," Madison shook her head.

"Look," he fished through his pocket, producing a small leather wallet, "Here's a credit card. Get yourself some new clothes and I'll meet you in the square in an hour."

"Mr. Moneybags," she peeked inside, noticing the abundance of credit cards, "Hey, no way," she snatched the wallet out of his hands, "There is no way you work for the FBI, Homeland Security, and… NASA?"

He averted his eyes, jerking it back.

"Are these stolen?!" she eyed the credit cards, "What the hell are you-"

"You have blood on your pants," he interrupted, glancing at her jeans.

"_Fine_," she pocketed the card, "But after this we're having some serious Q and A. Promise me you won't run off?"

"Promise."

-X-

Madison whirled around in the cramped stall, admiring her newly found outfit. She frowned, stopping to inspect her frizzed brunette curls. Finally content, she tucked her white tee and black mini skirt into her trademark Target bag.

She handed the cashier Chris's credit card, tensing as he took it from her hand. It was a stolen credit card. Was it a crime to use it? Was she an accomplice? Could she go to _jail_?

Luckily, nothing happened, and she left safely with her purchases. Bursting through the automatic doors, she started heading down the terracotta brick sidewalk, towards the town square.

"_Now that Barker's gone, how are we supposed to find the rest of the nest!?"_

_ "He would have killed you Sam, you know that! He's a vampire. We would have wasted him anyway."_

_ "But how're we supposed to find them now!? He was our only lead."_

"_Well now that Gordon's here we might as well leave. He'll off the rest of them, and you if we give 'em the chance. Might as well pack up."_

_Gordon_, where had Madison heard that name before?

Wait.

Those hitmen. One of them had been called Gordon. Blinking in surprise, she began to jog after them. She froze as they rounded the corner, peeking out before continuing.

"_I'm not leaving this job to Gordon!"_

The shorter one nudged his companion, and the two fell silent. They turned another corner, and Madison cautiously followed behind. As soon as she stepped around, she was splashed in the face. The tall one corked his flask, while the shorter one slammed her into the wall.

"Dean what the hell!" Sam cried, his eyes flashing with confusion and concern.

"Bitch's been trailing us for half an hour!" Dean seethed, eyes flashing back and forth from her face to her soaked white t-shirt, "Why?" he demanded.

"HEY!" Chris barked, darting into the side street, "You. You're those freaking Winchesters!"

"Wait- how do you-"

"Every hunter knows the Winchesters," Chris scoffed, eyes alight with rage, "Now put. Her. Down."

"Tell your bitch to stop following us and I might!" Dean growled, putting more pressure on Madison's throat. She clawed at his arm, but he used his other hand to pin it to her side.

"I said put her down," Christopher hissed, roughly grabbing Dean's shoulder, "She's a freaking freshman, and she has no idea what's going on," he explained slowly, "Now if you don't stop touching her, I will make you."

Dean looked between the two, before gradually placing her back on the ground. She immediately gasped for breath, falling to the alley's filthy floor.

"What are you doing!?" Christopher fumed as he began pulling her back onto the main road.

"They- they were talking about Gordon-" she whimpered.

Christopher froze, whirling back around to face the brothers, "How do you know Gordon Walker?" he stalked forward, barely concealing his fury.

"How do _you _know Gordon Walker?" Dean countered, tilting his head.

"H-he killed my family," Madison whispered.

Sam's mouth fell open as he tried to resist the urge to go to her. To comfort her. Instead he stammered a single word, "Why?"

"It's all my fault," Christopher agitatedly ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know Gordon's a bad guy to piss off, but why would he kill a little girl's family?" Dean furrowed his brow.

"Yeah- why would he?" Madison folded her arms, glaring at Chris.

"I fucked up, alright?" he glared, before sighing in defeat, "We were on a hunt together, and I screwed it up bad."

"I'm gonna need more than that pal," Dean brushed past him, "How about lunch? On you. C'mon."

"Dean- you can't just-" Sam grimaced, "I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine. I do need to answer some questions…" his gaze fell back to Madison.

"Damn straight."

They started to walk when Sam took Christopher aside, keeping a steady pace in front of Madison, "She just lost her entire family?" he whispered, "She's taking it remarkably well."

"I think she's in shock," Christopher whispered back.

"_I _think, but this is just a personal opinion, that 'she' is standing right here and 'she' can hear you," Madison scoffed.

"I think she's fine," Christopher nodded.

"For now," Sam glanced back.

"What is this, dude bonding time? I hate to stunt your budding bromance, but we're here," Dean stepped between the two, throwing an arm over his brother's shoulder, "Sam, can I have a word?" he gave a sarcastic grin before taking him to the side.

"Dude, her entire family's been blown away," Dean murmured.

"I know. And?" Sam raised a brow.

"Connect the dots. This is how hunters are born, and there's no way in hell I'm bringing a frosh into all of this. If she doesn't have anyone, we're gonna have to send her into the system or something."

"What? No," Sam shook his head, "She's got that Chris guy."

"'That Chris guy' is a _hunter_! I'm just saying, we're going to have to do something about her," he looked over Sam's shoulder. Madison caught his stare and he offered a little wave, before sinking back down.

"Whatever, we'll figure it all out. C'mon, let's go."

"What was that all about?" Christopher eyed them suspiciously, hand hovering over the doorknob.

"We were just discussing how nice it is to have someone else paying for our meal," he facetiously waved them in, "Shall we?"

**So, next chapter we find out what got Gordon so POed. I hope someone's excited besides me. Toodleoo! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Y'know what's great?" Dean mused, spilling food out of his stuffed mouth, "Chinese food. Chinese food is _really _great."

"So- Ms…" Sam looked up at the girl expectantly.

"Johnson. Madison Johnson."

"Can you tell us exactly what happened? From the beginning," he asked gently, pushing aside his unfinished lo mein. Christopher shot him a dirty look, which he dutifully ignored.

"Okay," she bit the inside of her lip, "So we were driving back from Chris and Rach's graduation- they just finished their senior year of college. I was sitting next to my older brother, Aaron. We were just driving and… and someone shot him. That Gordon guy and his friends. After that Rachel… and then my Dad. He was driving. Then the car crashed and just me and Chris got out. After that we walked out here and I heard you talking about Gordon and followed you. Then Dean called me some mean names and I'm still really mad at him about it. The end."

"You were _stalking_-!" Dean protested.

"I don't call _my_ stalkers bitch!" Madison crossed her arms.

"You don't… what?" Dean shook his head.

"Christopher- why exactly does Gordon want your head on a stake?" Sam changed the subject.

"We were on a hunt together and I- I screwed up. I don't want to get any more into it than that," he leaned backwards.

"Whoops, wrong answer," Dean chuckled, "Details. Now."

Tearing her eyes from the red wallpaper, Madison snapped to attention.

Christopher glanced around, realizing he wasn't getting out of it, "Fine. It was Me, Gordon, Kubrick, Creedy, and Harrison. Harrison was Gordon's new second- he-"

"Wait, Mark Harrison?" Dean interjected.

"Yeah, you knew him?"

"Good kid," he rubbed his chin stubble, "Okay, go on."

"Yeah, Gordon had taken a shining to Harrison. Green as hell, but good with a semi-automatic," Chris continued, "Anyway, we were taking down a werewolf nest in New Port. Gordon's a dangerous guy- the kind that makes you want to impress them. Harrison and I thought we could take them down by ourselves. Long story short, Harrison got mauled and I barely got out alive. We thought Harrison was a goner, and when he woke up it was like a miracle. Then the full moon came up, Gordon put him down, and now he's pissed at me. Blames me. Says Harrison goes so do I. And now we're here."

"That's not enough," Dean squinted.

"Excuse me?"

"Gordon offed his sister without batting an eye. He wouldn't get that POed over you getting his noob killed. What else?" Dean pressed.

Sighing, Chris pulled down the collar of his purple V-neck. An inch below his collar bone, an enormous bite wound curved across his chest like a crescent moon.

"Damnit," Dean stood, slamming his hand on the table, "You're a werew- Damnit."

"Actually the politically correct term is Lycanthrope," Chris winced.

"So you and Harrison were both turned, Gordon wasted Harrison, and you got away. End of story?" Sam asked.

"End of story."

Everyone took a moment to let it sink in. Madison fingered the gold tablecloth, pushing away stray rice grains with the tip of her chopsticks.

"Sam, can I talk to you? Alone?"

They both got up, pushing outside.

"Think they're coming back?" Madison raised an eyebrow.

"I'd give it fifty fifty," Christopher shrugged.

"Who'll be paying?" a small Asian girl with a low pony tail walked up, holding a receipt. She glanced between the two of them, perky smile never leaving her face.

"I got it," Christopher waved, digging out his wallet. Four fortune cookies and thirty dollars later, the Winchester brothers trailed back inside. Sam looked agitated, digging his hands deep into his jeans pockets.

"We've made a decision," Dean raised his eyebrows, "You're coming with us."

Christopher lit up, "That's fantastic! Thank you-"

"No, not you," Dean pointed at Madison, "You."

"What do you-"

"Here's the plan. Stop me if you object," Dean put up a hand, "Maddie, here? She comes with us. She stays in the apartment for a night, then tomorrow we get her somewhere safe. You, Chris Walkin, you get the hell out of here and don't come back. Are we clear?"

Christopher looked as if he were going to say something, but changed his mind, "Keep her safe, okay? You keep her safe."

Sam finally looked up, glancing between Christopher and his brother. Dean finally nodded, turning, "Let's go."

"No."

"Excuse me?" he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Madison shook her head.

"I swear to god I will carry you out of here myself-"

"Dean, stop," Sam shook his head.

"What you'd rather stick with Scooby over here?" he jerked his thumb at Christopher.

"Actually- yes."

"Madison," Sam stepped forward, "We have a friend in Nebraska named Ellen Harvelle. She has a daughter too- you'll be safe there. Once you get in this life it's pretty hard to get out, but Ellen- Gordon can't get to you and that's what matters."

"Maddie- go with them. I'll deal with Gordon, okay?" he sighed.

"Okay…"

"C'mon Maddie," Dean beckoned.

"It's Madison," she corrected coldly, "Goodbye Chris and- keep in touch, okay? Drop me a line sometime."

"Drop me a line?" Dean whispered, "Who says drop me a line?" Sam hit him on the leg, silencing him.

"There's something you need to know before you enter this haven of beauty," Dean looked down proudly down at his black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

"Haven of-?"

"If you get one speck of dirt- _anything_ on her gorgeous interior? I will end you," he finished, turning to make his point.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes, and began to climb into the back seat.

"Take off your shoes."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Glaring up at him the entire time, Madison slowly and deliberately peeled off her converse, setting them inside before following them. Sam closed the door behind her, before climbing into the passenger seat himself.

"Blaaaack socks, they never get dirty the longer you wear them the blacker they get," Madison hummed.

"What are you-?" Dean looked over the front seat.

"I don't like awkward silences," she rolled her eyes, "Soooometimes I think I should wash them but something inside me keeps saying not yet. Not yet. Not yet," she smiled to herself. Step one? Piss off Dean. Check.

"Okay, could you stop? Like right now?" Dean growled.

"She's been through a lot Dean, okay?" Sam frowned.

"Not yet. Not yet. Not yet," she sang.

"Yep, this isn't gonna work. Get out. Like right now."

"DEAN!"

Dean swerved off to the side of the road, slamming down the break, "I'm not babysitting some punk ass freshmen! Not happening!"

"We have to at least get her to Ellen-"

"Ground rules!" Dean snarled, "No singing! No… noises. Try not to talk. Shoes off upon entering the Impala. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."


End file.
